Vulture-class Low Altitude Utility Transport
Background . In addition (not pictured), 2 wing mounted 19 capacity Hydra 70 rocket launcher tubes on wing mounts attached to port/starboard under belly. Two side-door swirl arm seats (180 degree firing arch) Miniguns. Can carry 15 soldiers in this modification.]] The Vulture-class Low Altitude Utility Transport has been the bread and butter transport of the Federal Army for thirty years. While the basic models have received upgrades and enhancements to their current operating systems, the hard working backbone of the Vulture-class has not changed. Defined by reliability, durability, and maneuverability, the Vulture-class has the durability to get the crew and passengers home, the maneuverability to be extremely hard-hitting in combat, and the reliability to do it all over again. Design With so many in the field, it is cheaper and easier to maintain the current fleet, then it is to replace them en-mass until a suitable replacement is found. Manufacturer: '''Omi Corp Unlimited '''Line: ''Vulture'' Model: ''Vulture''-class Low Altitude Utility Transport Class: '''Repulsorlift '''Role * Utility Transport * Troop Transport * Light Gunship Cost: * Transport ** NEW; 70,000 Credits ** USED; 20,000 credits * Light Gunship ** NEW; 100,000 Credits ** USED; 50,000 Credits Length: '''19.76 meters '''Width (fuselage): '''2.36 meters '''Height: '''5.13 meters '''Maximum Acceleration: '''N/A '''MGLT: '''None '''Maximum Speed (atmosphere): '''620 km/h '''Engine Units: '''2 rear mounted Omi Star 400 Series Engines, 2 wing-tip Omi Rotatory Power Plus Engines '''Hyperdrive Rating: None Hyperdrive Rating (normal, back-up): 'None '''Power Plant: '''N/A '''Armor (Hull plating): '''Able to withstand intense small arms fire, armor piecing shells, and can survive a RPG attack '''Shields: '''None = Special Design Features N/A Systems ''The Vulture-class Utility Transport has a rather advanced sensors array for a ship of it's class. The current upgrade is the SureSight Module 3 from Omi Corp Unlimited, which provides in-depth sensor details to the pilot and co-pilot. It also has a basic night-vision and fire control system built into it, giving even the most basic Utility Transports a cut above the rest in bad weather and combat conditions. '''Sensors: '''SureSight Module 3 '''Communications: '''Equipped '''Targeting Systems: '''SureSight Module 3 '''Cargo Capacity: '''10m '''Consumables: '''3 days '''Crew: 2-4 * Pilot (Flight Lieutenant) * Co-Pilot (Flying Officer) * Gunner: 2 (Sergeant, Corporal); Troop and Light Gunship Only Passengers: 15; Troop and Light Gunship only Armament * Utility ** No weapons * Troop Transport; ** 2 swirl arm seats (180 degree firing arch) Miniguns * Light Gunship; ** 1 cockpit mounted Minigun ** 2 swirl arm seats (180 degree firing arch) Miniguns ** 2 wing mounted 19 capacity Hydra 70 rocket launcher tubes History The Vulture-class Low Altitude Utility Transport has been the bread and butter transport of the Federal Army for thirty years. While the basic models have received upgrades and enhancements to their current operating systems, the hard working backbone of the Vulture-class has not changed. Defined by reliability, durability, and maneuverability, the Vulture-class has the durability to get the crew and passengers home, the maneuverability to be extremely hard-hitting in combat, and the reliability to do it all over again. There are no plans to replace the Vulture-class transports or medical transports at this time. While production offers have been made, the Federal Army has yet to see a production line that can rival the Vulture in productivity and cost. With so many in the field, it is cheaper and easier to maintain the current fleet, then it is to replace them en-mass until a suitable replacement is found. The Medical Corps has been conducting field tests with a newer medical transport, which should start to replace the Vulture-class Medical Transport completely within the next few years. But yet, at every Medical Outpost, for every new medical transport, there are two older Vulture-class Medical Transports standing by to do the job they've done for 30 years. Category:Federal Army Category:Office of Defense (OOD) Category:Marines